You'll Regret This
by longdistance
Summary: After a disastrous assignment between their offices goes awry, Draco Malfoy finally gets the chance to admit his feelings for a certain muggle-born witch, much to her ex's dismay. Will he regret his actions? Humor and fluff await!


Hi, everyone! I've been working on this little one shot for a while now and I finally feel it's ready. It's just for fun and I hope you like it. :)

* * *

 **You'll Regret This**

"Merlin, Malfoy, you just couldn't listen to me!"

Hermione rushed towards the nearest lift upon entering the Ministry with her annoying co-worker clutching the waist of her skirt. Many other Ministry workers stopped and watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement as she ushered Draco Malfoy into a lift all the while glaring down anyone looking at her strangely.

"Nothing to see here, people! We had an accident in the field," she shouted just before the lift doors closed. "I swear, when you get over this you're going to regret everything from the past twenty minutes."

By that point, Draco had shifted to stand behind her, his hands attached to her hips and his lips trailing warm kisses along the side of her neck. He was completely oblivious, or so it seemed. He had one task in mind…or was it just a one track mind.

Hermione's cheeks were flushed by this point and she attempted an awkward smile at Pansy Parkinson who stood against the opposite wall of the lift, her jaw unhinged as she gawked at the scene before her.

"Field accident," she muttered uncomfortably.

Since the end of the war five years prior, many former Slytherins had made attempts at reform. They were at least civil, some even fairly friendly. Pansy had surprisingly fallen into the somewhat friendly category.

Pansy nodded and averted her gaze straight ahead, rushing out as soon as the doors slid open signaling the next floor.

Hermione bit her lip as she felt the tip of his tongue nearing her right ear. She hated to admit that it felt good, despite that it was Draco Malfoy who was currently mauling her. She couldn't deny that he was somewhat attractive.

Ok, very. But she'd never act on it. Despite a civil working relationship between their respective Ministry departments—him from the auror's office and her from the Depart of Control of Magical Creatures—they still didn't get along most of the time.

The damn man played quidditch on one of the Ministry's intramural teams so often that she had no doubt about the muscles he kept hidden under his work clothes.

Regardless, he had no interest in her besides the occasional taunt. Usually in regards to her overworking and love of house elves—or some other petty issue he found amusing on any particular day. He wasn't particularly mean the way he used to be but rather more of a nuisance. He seemed to enjoy riling her up.

Hermione jumped when she felt the tip of his tongue dip into her ear and knew without a doubt that she'd turned completely pink.

" _Malfoy_ ," she shrieked.

"Don't deny that you like it," he growled at her neck now. He was playing with her shirt collar like he was readying to undo the first few buttons and just help himself inside. "I heard you and Weasley during one of your last fights before you broke up."

She gulped and fidgeted uncomfortably. The lift seemed to be moving slower than normal.

She remembered the fight that Ron had instigated with her at lunch six months ago that he was referring to. He'd been ignoring her and putting her off every time she wanted to spend time with him. Insults had been flung and she'd called him a selfish kisser. Apparently, she'd whispered a bit too loudly about a certain preference she had that Ron didn't enjoy during a snog if Draco had heard it from two tables over.

Push came to shove and they'd broken it off. Their friendship was on rocky terms but they had both been trying to salvage it. Ron beginning to date Lavender Brown a mere three weeks after their breakup slowed that process significantly.

The lift finally dinged and she rushed out the doors. Both of their Departments shared the same floor which meant they had the same lobby.

Draco was quick on her heels, slowing her with his hand gripping her waist. He had a feral grin on his mouth that looked purely wicked. He smirked at Angelina Johnson as he passed by her and a group of others from Hermione's department.

Harry was standing outside his office door speaking with Ron when she attempted to sneak past them on her way to the auror's first aid room. She figured there had to be some sort of counter potion for the one he'd accidentally come into contact with during their co-raid of a wizard hoarding magical creatures. The blasted man apparently brewed his own potions on the side—hence Draco's current lust-induced state.

"Hermione," Harry called to her questioningly.

She glanced towards them and almost laughed at the angry expression on Ron's face. As if he had any right to be concerned with her in the romance department.

"Field accident, Harry. The blasted man was brewing potions on the side. Malfoy backed into one on his workbench and the next thing I know he's all over me."

"That's obvious," Ron scowled.

"Come off it, Weasley," Draco growled from behind her. He'd latched on more tightly again and had an arm wrapped protectively around her stomach as he nuzzled his chin on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "You broke up with her. She's fair game now."

"Good Lord," Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she muttered under her breath. "You'll regret this shortly."

Ignoring Ron's mouth opening in protest, she pulled Malfoy towards the first aid room and slammed the door behind them. Her attempts to shrug him off while she dug through the cabinets were fruitless as he only latched on again. Unfortunately, he was becoming bolder.

His strong hands were squeezing her hips. One reached for her dress shirt and began pulling it to untuck it from her skirt.

"Malfoy, stop!"

Merlin, the man was going to undress her right there if she didn't take care of this soon. What had he come into contact with though? This was beyond a simple amortentia potion.

Draco succeeded in untucking her blouse and splayed a hand across her flat stomach, pressing her back against his chest.

"Hmm," he growled. "I knew you'd be fit under those prim and proper clothes."

Her eyes widened as she gulped. "Malfoy, do you hear yourself? You're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking perfectly clearly," he mumbled as he nibbled on her jaw. "It's just making me bolder."

She stopped rifling through the cabinet long enough to wrench his hand out of her shirt and huffed when he moved it to her hip before beginning to trail it from her hip to thigh and back again. The fact that he was so much taller that he was hunched over her to reach was almost comical.

"You mean to tell me you _want_ to kiss me?"

"Granger, I wake up multiple nights a week sweaty and exhausted from the dreams about the naughty things I want to do to your perfect little self."

Hermione gulped again and licked her suddenly dry lips. She thanked God he couldn't see her face right now. "Don't be stupid, Malfoy," she breathed. "We both know you can't stand me. Sure, you're not cruel like you once were but you complain every time Harry asks you to work on a project with me."

"That's because I couldn't have you and that stupid weasel did. But he didn't appreciate what he had. And if I get a chance with you, I'm never letting go." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "My little muggle-born."

Before she could respond to that odd comment, Draco quickly turned her to face him. He cupped her face and dove in for the kill.

Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he kissed her, sucking her lower lip between his before he gave it a gentle nip. He wasted no time in deepening it. She was almost ashamed to admit that she'd never been kissed like _this_. It was too bad he'd be angry when he finally came to his senses afterwards.

A part of her knew she should be pulling back and shoving him away but the part of her that was enjoying the rare male attention couldn't stop.

Draco ran his hands up and down her back, pressing her closer as he battled her tongue with his. He didn't want to admit that his mind had cleared of the potion just before he'd kissed her.

 _Weasley's an idiot_ , he thought as she kissed him back, feeling her small hands now resting against his chest and creeping towards his neck.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder wrenched him back and before he could react a fist slammed into his jaw. He tumbled to the floor, landing on his ass. He looked up to find Ron Weasley standing over him massaging his fisted hand. Harry stood in the doorway observing the scene.

"Bloody hell, Weasley," he growled as he rubbed his now throbbing jaw. He hated to admit it but it had been a good punch.

"You just—you just stay away from her, Malfoy. She doesn't like you."

Hermione stood in shock for a moment and quickly shook her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were now swollen from his kiss. A few curls had come loose from her clip and Draco felt ready to pounce her all over again.

"Ronald, I don't think this is any of your business," she forced through gritted teeth, quickly retucking her blouse.

Harry was now leaning against the doorway, a stupid grin on his face as he watched the three friends in front of him.

"Like hell, Hermione! He's an asshole. He'll regret this when he's sobered up from that bloody potion and then he'll be an even bigger ass to you."

Draco got to his feet finally and began straightening his dress shirt and tie. He bit the corner of his lip and chanced a look in Hermione's direction. She looked angrier than a socially offended hippogriff.

He shook his head and glared in her direction. "Bloody hell, Granger, this is your fault. And I think you bit me!"

And she had, but he'd loved it! He didn't bother to comment on the fact that she'd actually kissed him back. He wanted to save his own ass, not embarrass her further.

He watched a bit nervously as her brown eyes widened and that all too familiar angry look crossed her usually soft features.

"Malfoy, none of this would have happened if you'd listened to me and not gone poking around in that man's house. It's not my fault you spilled that bloody potion all over yourself."

"I told you he'd be a git to you as soon as the potion wore off," Ron interjected loudly, a bit smug.

Hermione pressed both hands to her temples and began rubbing gentle circles.

Draco felt a bit guilty but he couldn't just admit to her that he liked her. Couldn't admit that he'd been harboring a crush on her since he'd started at the Ministry three years ago. After all, the wizarding world was different now. _He_ was different now.

No, it wouldn't be well received. She'd likely slap him again like she did third year.

So instead, he curled his lips into a sneer. "Let's just forget any of this ever happened."

She sighed in relief and nodded quickly. "Fine by me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Something you three idiots wouldn't know anything about."

Ron glared at him and followed behind her towards his own desk. Draco made for the door and accidentally bumped shoulders with Harry in the process.

"See what happens when you make me work with her, Potter?"

Harry grinned widely and it unnerved Draco greatly. He hated that he _knew_.

"Baby steps, Malfoy. Baby steps."

He stopped rigid in the hallway. "What are you on about?"

Harry merely shrugged before adding, "You've got a little something here." He pointed to his own mouth before he shuffled off to his office.

Draco wiped his fingers over his lips and glanced at them. A slow smirk formed over his mouth at the color of her lipstick on his fingertips.

 _One Week Later_

Hermione enjoyed having a routine. Most work days, she brought her lunch from home and ate in the breakroom. Since many of her co-workers preferred the Ministry cafeteria, this left her with ample time to eat and read her latest book. It was quiet and peaceful which is just what she needed if she had to continue working with the idiots she called friends.

It was Friday which meant the weekend was upon her and she couldn't wait to be free. She was getting rather sick of watching Lavender show up in the evening to floo home with Ron. She truly didn't care that they were dating—or now living together. What worked her nerves was the stupid woman's insistence on making a show of their relationship. It was like replaying her sixth year all over again, minus the serious crush. Now it was twice as nauseating.

Even Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like her if the letter Hermione had received that morning was to say anything. Truly, she felt a bit bad that she hadn't seen the Weasley's very much since their breakup. They'd been like her second family after all. That small devious side of her felt giddy knowing that Mrs. Weasley missed her and had invited her to Sunday lunch, saying _"that bloody Lavender can just get over it."_

She sat down in the breakroom and neatly unfolded her sandwich and opened her book to where she'd left off. She ignored Draco and Harry when they entered just ten minutes later with takeout from a restaurant in muggle London. Something he'd made Harry pick up no doubt.

She had no idea what Draco Malfoy did in his spare time outside of work but she didn't imagine it had anything to do with visiting places where muggles gathered. She couldn't imagine him changing _that_ much.

They sat down two tables from her, knowing full and well she likely wouldn't talk to them once she was engrossed in her book.

However, it seemed Ron wasn't quite so smart about it and entered just after them and took a seat at her table.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something."

With a heavy sigh, she marked her page again and looked up to give him her attention.

"Yes?"

"Well, you remember that show we bought tickets to at the beginning of the year? It's tonight and I figure you're not going alone so I wanted to ask if I could buy the tickets off you. I thought I'd take Lavender."

Hermione remembered all too well the tickets to the play she'd begged him to see with her as soon as she'd learned it would be in production. It was a muggle play and one that she and Ginny both had wanted to see badly. Harry hadn't minded but Ron had only conceded grudgingly to go with her.

"Ron, you didn't even want to go."

He shrugged, his cheeks tinting a bit pink. "Yeah, I know. But Ginny mentioned her and Harry are going tonight and Lavender seemed really excited by it." He offered her what she figured was his attempt at a friendly smile. "And let's be honest, Hermione, we both know you're not going to go alone."

Hermione bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but someone spoke over her.

"Hey Granger, we still going to see that show tonight? Potter just reminded me about it."

Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy leaning beside her table, his signature smirk tilting one side of his mouth up arrogantly. She chanced a look in Ron's direction and sure enough the redhead's face was nearly the same color as his hair.

"Malfoy," Ron greeted through gritted teeth.

She stood quickly and put herself between them. "Ron, excuse us for a second while I straighten Malfoy out on something."

She wrapped her hand around his forearm and tugged him a few feet away. "What are you doing now," she hissed. "Last week's reaction to your own stupidly wasn't enough?"

Draco rolled his eyes, one pale eyebrow lifted arrogantly. "It's been brought to my attention that I owe you a favor because I was, and I quote, a bloody ass for my own mistake. What would irritate the weasel more than you going out with me?" He crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'll play nice for one night and you get to see your silly show without the redheaded wonder."

"You're serious?" He nodded but she wasn't convinced. "What's in this for you?"

He smirked, "I get to watch Weaselbee squirm. What's better than that? It was Potter's idea though."

Not wanting to give up her tickets, she sighed. "Fine, but you have to be on your best behavior. This is a muggle play and I won't put up with your snide remarks."

He crossed his heart with a finger dramatically and stumbled when she pulled him back towards the table where Ron was still seated, fuming.

"Sorry, Ron, but Malfoy's decided to uphold his end of a bargain I made with him. He's going with me."

Ron stood quickly, nearly knocking his chair over. "What are you playing at, Malfoy? You'd better not be playing with Hermione or I'll—"

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling and pretended to yawn. "Or you'll what, Weasley? It sounds to me like you're jealous." He looked down at Hermione expectantly. "What time shall I meet you tonight?"

She quirked a single eyebrow and he could tell she was trying to dissect his every move and word.

"Seven and don't be late."

~o~O~o~

"Right on time, Malfoy," Harry Potter smiled as he and his wife arrived in front of the theatre.

"I still can't believe you agreed to do this," Ginny spoke by way of greeting.

Draco reached to straighten his red tie with one hand as he glanced around. He was dressed in all black, minus the tie which he'd chosen intentionally.

"I have my reasons. Where's Granger?"

"Behind you."

Draco turned around to find Hermione standing there. His eyes widened at the sight before him and he felt the need to check to make sure he hadn't started drooling. His eyes trailed from her face all the way to her shoes and he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

She was attractive in her work attire but everything she wore was very modest. Feminine pencil skirts, demure blouses with practical heels—she was the epitome of prim and proper. Tonight she'd dressed in what he assumed was the quintessential 'little black dress'. Strapless and hitting just above her knees, he had always enjoyed the view of her slender legs and tonight was no exception.

Tonight she'd tamed her curls into an elegant chignon though a few had escaped.

"Merlin, Granger, you actually clean up well."

She merely rolled her eyes and withdrew the tickets from her small clutch. "Let's get on with it. I wanted to see the play, not listen to you concede that I'm not a toad."

Draco, to his credit, was smart enough to keep his mouth zipped shut and offered her his arm as they ascended the steps into the theatre. Harry and Ginny followed closely behind and the couple traded secretive smiles as they watched the odd pair.

A young usher led the foursome to their seats. Hermione had gotten them to splurge for good seats in the front and on the left side where there were only four seats in each row. Harry and Ginny took the outside seats leaving Hermione and Draco to fight over the two inside. Draco took the seat nearest the wall because he felt it would be _easiest to sneak a nap if he got bored_ , much to Hermione's irritation.

"Granger, what's the play about anyway," Draco asked as the lights began to dim.

"The destruction of a man's soul from his rise from poverty to owning his own conglomerate and the key life events which led to it."

He scowled and slumped grumpily in his seat. "Lovely."

Draco tried his very best to enjoy the play. Gave it his best effort. The acting was tolerable but the story nearly bored him to tears. He perked up when he saw the lead actor and the heroine who oddly resembled his date.

The heroine slapped the main character when he tried to pressure her into bed by insulting her commitment to him. Draco glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes when she stiffened during the scene.

He leaned closer and whispered, "So is that what happened between you and Weasley?"

"What," she whispered back, surprised.

"You and Weasley—did he want to do the dirty deed and you weren't ready or something?" He paused when he noticed her incredulous look. "I mean, you shouldn't feel bad for it if that's the case. There's nothing wrong with you not sleeping with the git if you didn't want to. Frankly, that's a bludger dodged."

Hermione searched his eyes in the dark and oddly felt he was being serious. "Thanks, Malfoy. I mean, that's not what it was but that's really mature of you."

He shrugged and lifted an arm over her head, resting it comfortably on the back of her seat.

"What are you doing," she asked uncertainly.

Draco quirked an arrogant eyebrow and tipped his head. "Weasley's sitting a few rows behind us and he's staring."

She turned her head discreetly and indeed, he was right, Ron was there with Lavender and was glaring angrily in their direction.

"How did he manage to get tickets," she whispered back.

"No idea." He then smirked the way he often did at Hogwarts right before he was about to insult her. "Do you want to mess with his head a little?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. "I'm not that petty, Malfoy. I don't care if he's jealous or not. Frankly, I'd love it if he'd just let go of whatever weird possessiveness he has over me."

Draco shifted in his seat and with a quick glance made sure the Potters were preoccupied. "Let me just have a little fun with him then."

"Draco, I—"

She shut her mouth abruptly when he turned towards her, cupping her cheek, and dipped his head towards her neck. For the second time in two weeks, Draco Malfoy was kissing her neck. She felt the arm that had been resting on the back of her seat curl around her shoulders as he leaned closer.

She stared straight ahead, a small shiver running the length of her spine when he warm lips met the spot just below her ear that made her weak in the knees. She bit her lip and closed her eyes when he nipped the spot slightly before soothing the bite with a gentle swipe of his tongue.

Her hands tightened on her clutch and she was vaguely aware that her breathing was now uneven. She absolutely hated that Draco had such an effect on her. She'd never in her life have imagined they'd be somewhat friends, let alone sitting in a dark theatre with the former Slytherin making a snack of her neck just to irritate her ex.

"You're tense," he whispered in her ear. "Relax."

Hermione felt his free hand grasp her hands in her lap, forcing them to let go of the death grip on her bag. He didn't seem to understand that she was trying desperately to keep her hands to herself.

As if reading her mind, he took one hand and placed it on his knee closest to her.

"Grip this instead," he growled.

His deep voice near her now damp ear nearly had her completely undone. She felt boneless and pulled taut all at the same time. And it was merely his lips on her neck—she couldn't imagine what effect he'd have on her if he actually kissed her again.

She squeezed his knee without even meaning to, her nails digging in through his pants.

"This isn't fair," she finally whispered tersely.

Draco's lips were now on her bare shoulder, kissing the soft skin there. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing either. The idea of annoying Weasley was satisfying enough but he was truly enjoying making her squirm. He'd imagined that she'd be soft but he'd had just no idea how wonderful she'd feel—or taste.

"What's not fair?" He nipped her earlobe and finally pulled back, his arm still around her shoulders.

She wasn't making eye contact yet and he grinned in satisfaction just knowing he'd affected her, if the way her chest was rising and falling quickly was any indication. Perhaps his little performance would be beneficial to him in multiple ways.

She ignored his question and finally met his gaze from the corner of her eyes. "How'd he react?"

Draco's lips curled up in satisfaction. So she did have a bit of a devious side.

He snuck a quick peak behind them and grinned even wider when he turned back to her. "He's so red I think he's glowing in the dark. That Brown bint doesn't seem too happy with him at the moment either."

Hermione snorted quietly and adjusted her hands in her lap. "Serves him right, I suppose."

Draco tightened his arm around her shoulders causing her to shift a bit closer involuntarily. "Oh enjoy it, Granger. Even Gryffindors have to seek revenge on occasion."

"It wasn't revenge, Malfoy. I—"

He pinched her shoulder to quiet her.

Mildly miffed, she rolled her eyes and tried to refocus on the end of the play.

Sometime during the last act, he'd begun drawing gentle circles on her shoulder with a fingertip. The touch had been soothing and without realizing what she was doing, she rested her head against his shoulder as they watched the end of the play.

She felt as if she'd been sleeping with her eyes open because suddenly the lights went up and everyone stood up to applaud the performance.

"Oh that was so good. Well worth the price of those tickets," Ginny gushed as they began to make their way out of the theatre.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Harry nodded. He leaned towards Draco. "I was bloody bored out of my skull," he muttered.

Draco smirked and glanced at Hermione on his other side. He nudged her shoulder with a smirk. "What about you, Granger? Enjoy the show?" He lifted his pale eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione bit her lip with a slight glare but merely nodded.

"Alright getting home, Hermione," Harry asked.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely, Potter," Draco asserted.

Harry nodded and took Ginny's arm as he guided them in the opposite direction towards their home. Hermione waited until they were out of site before turning towards Draco.

"You don't have to see me home, Malfoy. I'm perfectly capable of getting there on my own and I live nearby."

Draco rolled his eyes and hooked her arm through his forcefully. "Merlin, Granger, let a man be a gentleman, won't you? Lead the way."

With an exasperated huff, she shook her head and pulled him in the direction of her flat. They walked side-by-side in comfortable silence for a couple of blocks before Draco opened his big mouth.

"Good grief, Granger, how far into the muggle world do you live?"

"Just up here, Malfoy," she sighed. The man really knew how to work her nerves.

It was another block before she reached into her handbag and removed her keys. She pulled away from his arm and ascended the steps to a small townhome.

"Not too shabby there, Granger," Draco nodded in approval as he surveyed the exterior while following her up the steps.

Hermione unlocked the door and turned to face him, surprised to find him just one step below her. "Well, thanks for walking me home. And for attending the play with me."

"And for making Weaslebee jealous," he grinned smugly.

Her rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yes, I suppose it was nice to know he was squirming."

"You're not going to invite me in for a drink there, Granger?" He shook his head and tsked. "That's poor form."

Her eyes shifted around awkwardly. "I wasn't aware this was an actual date, Malfoy."

He shrugged arrogantly. "Let's call it a truce. Come on; throw a bloke a bone here. I sat through a whole muggle play and didn't complain once. I was a good Slytherin tonight."

With a sigh, she nodded. She couldn't deny that he'd truly done her a great favor and had been rather well-behaved about the whole thing, not including the whole making-Ron-jealous part. Though she really hadn't been too put off by it.

"Come on then. I don't have any alcohol though. You'll have to settle for coffee, tea, or hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate me then," he smirked as he followed her through the door.

Draco stepped beyond her foyer and glanced around as she lit the home with her a flick of her wand. It was much smaller than what he'd grown up in at the manor but he'd long ago let go of those expectations when he moved out after the war. It was large enough and quite cozy actually. He could very well imagine her there with a family someday.

"I'm going to change. You can wait in the living room," she motioned to the left.

He nodded and entered the dimly lit room. He snorted when he surveyed the room. It was decorated in warm colors like reds, browns, and golds. Her fireplace was flanked by two brown wingback chairs. A red sofa sat across from them with a wide coffee table in between littered with various books.

It was rather chilly in the room despite it being early May so he took it upon himself to light the fireplace with a wave of his wand. He pocketed it again before removing his suit jacket and rolling his sleeves to his elbows. He bit his lip when he glanced at his faded dark mark and hesitated.

"You don't have to cover it up. I know it's there."

Draco's head snapped up quickly when he heard her voice. His eyes widened considerably when he took in her appearance.

Hermione stood there with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. She'd changed out of the dress and into a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt. A pair of fluffy socks warmed her feet against the cold hardwood floors. She'd also let her hair down, the tamed curls falling around her shoulders but pulled half back out of her face.

She was completely casual. And she couldn't have been more beautiful to him.

"Here's your drink," she offered as she passed him the mug before taking a seat on one end of the sofa.

"Thanks." He accepted the mug and took a seat on her sofa as well, roughly two feet between them. He took a sip and his eyes widened in surprise. "Do I taste raspberry?"

Hermione nodded, "I bought it the last time I was in Paris."

"I didn't know you liked to travel, Granger."

She huffed out a laugh and shook her head. "I imagine there's a lot you don't know about me, Draco."

He lifted a curious eyebrow upon hearing his first name leave her lips. The sound glided off her tongue so easily and suddenly he wanted to hear it again.

He hadn't taken the stupid crush he'd had on her since starting at the Ministry very seriously since she'd been dating Weasley the whole time until just six months ago. When they broke up, oddly, it had been Harry Potter who'd nudged him to make a move. How the hell the nutter knew he liked her, he'd never know.

Perhaps it had been the time Harry had caught him chewing Theodore Nott out in the Ministry lobby for nearly running into her and then muttering a less than civil insult under his breath. Or maybe that time last year at the Ministry Christmas party when Blaise Zabini had been caught under the mistletoe with her and they'd been forced to share a short kiss before they could separate. Draco had been glaring daggers at his friend the entire time and Harry had caught him, wondering _what in Merlin's name he was so pissed about_.

Draco had merely been thankful that Harry hadn't mocked him for his crush. He had spent the better part of their school years mocking her after all. But she'd changed. And so had he. He was well past stupid pureblood bigotry, even if his parents hadn't made as much progress.

And she was so interesting with her random quirks and type A personality. She was stubborn but brilliant, quiet but feisty when provoked, and kind but not a pushover. The fact that he'd not allowed himself to see those qualities in school because of his idiotic bigotry vexed him constantly. She was perfect for him.

Draco set his mug down on the coffee table in front of them and turned towards her curiously. "So educate me then, Hermione."

One corner of his mouth tipped up confidently when she quirked an eyebrow upon hearing her first name leave his mouth. He watched as she looked into her steaming cup and took a sip as she shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

He tipped his head thoughtfully and a slow smile formed on his lips. The one that usually signaled trouble.

"Why did you and Weasley call it quits?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face him a bit more. "That's not about me. That's about a former relationship I had."

"Still involved you though."

She sighed and took another soothing sip of her drink. She opened her mouth without really knowing why she was telling him.

"I really don't know. I think we had started to grow apart. He seemed to have lost interest. I tried to make an effort to work on our relationship and he wasn't interested." She shrugged. "You know the rest."

"I found it a bit odd. I don't see what's so particularly appealing about that Lavender Brown bint. She's awfully annoying. What I've seen of her anyway."

Hermione managed a small smile. "She's certainly something, that's for sure."

"Not as intelligent as you though," he sipped his drink before turning to face her as well. "Possibly a bit more agreeable but where's the fun in that?"

"Gee thanks, Malfoy." She frowned as she shook her head.

"Hey, I meant it as a compliment. Where's the fun in getting along all the time?"

"Do you mean to say you'd prefer to fight than be amicable?"

"What I mean to say is that I like a little banter in a relationship. All I ever saw between you and the git was him disagreeing with you but always conceding defeat and leaving you frustrated. You need a challenge, Granger. Someone more on your level."

Hermione scoffed and downed the rest of her drink before setting the mug on her coffee table. "And who do you suggest to fill the role? As you said, I'm not the most agreeable. I'm far too reserved for most men and they're apparently intimidated by my brain. So what options do I have?"

It wasn't that she saw Ron as being irreplaceable by any means. She just honestly didn't know who would want her. She'd been comfortable with him. They'd been friends first and had easily moved into a romantic relationship post-war. It had made sense at the time. Now, she hated to admit it, but what Draco said just now made sense.

He wanted to tell her that he was an option. How would she react though? That stupid potion falling on him a week ago and making him ravenously attack her had disturbed him greatly. He'd missed his opportunity to admit his feelings for her. He'd gone the weaker route and fallen back into his old ways of annoying her.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Granger. While I admit most men are intimidated by you, you don't need to settle for those imbeciles anyway."

She narrowed her eyes as she studied his face. He'd never been so openly complimentary of her before now. She'd also never truly been able to read him very well. Even after the war and he'd begun to change. She actually thought he'd started to change during the war. The look he'd given her, Ron, and Harry when they'd been brought to Malfoy Manor had been one of fear not hatred.

She broke out of her reverie and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm getting dating advice from Draco Malfoy. But thanks. So what about you then? You've been single for a while now. Not dating Astoria Greengrass anymore?"

Draco's lips curled into a sneer and he quickly shook his head. "I only dated her for a few months to get my parents off my back for a while. She's vapid and frankly it was a chore just talking to her. They haven't exactly progressed in their viewpoints the way I have." He swallowed hard and averted his gaze. "They wouldn't approve of the witch I've had my eyes on for a while now."

Hermione's eyes widened upon hearing that bit of news and she shifted forward interestedly. "What's wrong with the woman you like?"

"She's a muggle-born."

Her mouth fell open slightly upon hearing that. Sure, he wasn't the bigot he'd been in school but she'd never thought he'd be interested in someone who was less than halfblood.

"Wow, Malfoy, I—well I didn't realize that you…" She trailed off, not really having the proper words to express her thoughts for once.

Draco met her eyes again and smirked. "Speechless, Granger?"

"Well, she must be quite special if she's caught your attention."

The smirk fell from his lips and he looked at her more seriously. He was searching her brown eyes for something—anything—to see if she could see through him.

"She is." He turned away with a deep breath and glanced towards the flames in the fireplace. "She's gorgeous and kind. Which is one of many reasons why I don't deserve her since we both know I'm an arrogant bastard. She's also humble but determined. And she's the most intelligent witch I've ever met."

If that didn't give him away he didn't know what would. He may have said many things in the entire time he'd known her but he'd never once questioned her intelligence.

Draco chanced a look from the corner of his eyes only to find her staring at him warily, her lower lip caught between her teeth gently.

To hell with it.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, Hermione?"

He shifted closer and closed the gap between them. He reached up with one hand hesitantly and cupped her face. When she didn't pull back, he took it as a sign and leaned in to kiss her.

Without the potion clogging and controlling his senses he felt the spark between them instantaneously. Her full lips were soft and warm just as he'd imagined. He pressed a few gentle kisses against them before becoming bolder and running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip.

When her lips parted hesitantly, he took his chance and slipped his tongue between them to massage her own. He heard her moan softly when she responded in kind and moved his hand to thread in her soft hair, cupping the back of her head. She rested both of her hands against his chest and he nearly lost it when her nails dragged down his chest.

This kiss was unlike the last. It was slow and gentle but passionate all at once.

After a few moments, Hermione felt the urge to catch her breath and pulled away from him. It took a moment to gather her wits.

She licked her swollen lips. She could taste him on them and on her tongue. He tasted like chocolate and mint.

"Well, you didn't slap me so I assume that's good," he finally said when she opened her eyes to meet his.

She released a breathy laugh and shook her head. "It was an emotion release potion that fell on you last week, wasn't it?" Suddenly, many of the things he'd said to her, things she'd dismissed as ridiculous, now made sense.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he smirked.

"Your parents won't like this."

He huffed haughtily. "Do you think I care? I don't need their approval. I want you. I can accept it if the feeling isn't mutual but don't let it be because of them."

"This is just—" She shook her head, a skeptical look still in her eyes. "A part of me thinks you're just teasing me."

Draco groaned but nodded in understanding. "I know I don't have a good track record with you. I've been an asshole to you but I'm not making this up. When you and Weasley broke up, I was so relieved. You were wasted with him."

"And you're better for me?"

"I won't hold you back the way he would." He turned to face her but put a bit of space between them so he could think more clearly. Just the scent of her perfume still lingering on her was making it hard to think clearly. "I know I'm not perfect and frankly I don't deserve a chance with you but I won't squander it should you give me the opportunity to make you happy, Hermione. We'd likely banter a bit but I won't get bored with you. Frankly, you excite me. I think you always have but I didn't quite accept it until we were older."

Hermione relaxed back against her sofa and stared at the fire he'd lit. Perhaps it was rather fitting that she end up with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't deny that he was more of an intellectual equal to her than Ron had ever been. They'd had the occasional discussion at work over current events and whether they agreed or not, he'd always been able to articulate his opinions quite well. She respected that.

And there was no denying that she found him attractive. There were many women who'd give their left arm to date him. Why did he want her?

She rolled her head against the back of the couch to look at him again. "Ron's going to hate this."

A slow smile tipped his lips up and soon Draco was grinning fully. He leaned forward again to kiss her and was relieved when she rested a hand on his cheek and returned it.

"Let me take you out on a real date tomorrow night."

"One condition." He lifted a questioning eyebrow. "If we end up dating, no more 'Granger'. You have to call me by first name."

"Even if it turns me on," he grinned.

"Learn to let my given name turn you on," she countered. She shook her head at herself and sat up straighter. "Merlin, how will I explain you to my parents?"

"I'll charm them just like I'm going to charm you. Just with less physical contact."

She huffed and stood to retrieve her mug from the coffee table. "I must be mental."

Draco grabbed his mug and followed her into the kitchen where she was rinsing her own. She took his empty mug wordlessly and did the same. When she shut off the faucet and turned to dry her hands, she found herself caught between the counter and Draco Malfoy.

"I'm getting your shirt wet," she gulped as he leaned forward.

He braced both hands on the counter behind her, trapping her against him.

"I could not care less," he muttered right before capturing her lips in another kiss.

She returned his kiss for a moment before the counter pressing into her back and the angle of him leaning her backwards started to hurt her and she broke the kiss.

"It's getting late," she whispered.

She pushed at his chest with one hand to gain some space and clear her head. The hard muscle against her hands almost annoyed her. Being forced to admit so many attractive things about him after years of trying not to notice was irksome for some reason.

Draco sighed and nodded even though he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to overstay his welcome and screw this up before it ever started. He followed her to the living room where he'd left his jacket and began to slip his arms into the sleeves.

Hermione fidgeted nervously with the throw blanket thrown over the back of the sofa, her eyes not meeting his. "If—if you you're too tired to apparate safely, you can sleep on the sofa."

He paused with one arm in his jacket, his eyes wide. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable and back out on me tomorrow."

Instead of responding, she disappeared up the stairs. Draco's heart pounded in his ears nervously as he waited. Perhaps he was a nutter but he'd never had a woman make him feel this way over something so simple.

Hermione returned with a thick blanket and a spare pillow for him.

"I had to take a pillow from my bed. I haven't lived here very long and I don't have the guest room set up yet."

He accepted the items from her, noting her distinct scent lingering on them which caused a delighted shiver to run down his spine.

He watched as her brown eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Well, goodnight then." She turned and quickly jogged back up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Draco relaxed a bit as well, not having realized how tense he'd been. She made him excited and nervous all at once.

"I can't believe I actually went through with it. My parents are going to have a coronary."

Smiling at the mere thought of the conversation he hoped to one day have with them, he laid the blanket out on the couch. He folded his jacket over the back of the couch and sat down to remove his shoes. He unbuttoned his stuffy black shirt and folded it with his jacket.

He settled under the blanket and sighed as another blissful wave of her scent assaulted him. It was soft and floral and completely Hermione Granger.

Sleep took him quickly with a stupid, satisfied smile plastered on his face.

A pounding on the front door the next morning jarred Draco awake. He sat up with a start and glanced around the room in confusion until he remembered where he was. A slow smirk formed on his lips but the annoying knocking persisted.

He dragged a hand through his blonde hair and quickly stood, forgetting that he was sock-footed and shirtless in his trousers from the night before.

Draco wrenched the door open without a thought and nearly lost it when he found himself face to face with a very irritated Ron Weasley.

" _You_ ," Ron growled.

The blonde leaned against the doorway like he owned the place. "Can I help you, Weasley?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Malfoy? Where's Hermione?" He noticed his half-dressed state. "If you did something to her last night, I swear to Merlin…"

Ron pushed past Draco roughly as he entered Hermione's townhome. He moved towards the bottom of the staircase and looked around them.

"Do you normally barge into your ex-girlfriend's home on a Saturday morning, Weaselbee?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground when the redhead turned on him with an angry look. Neither one said another word though when Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, still in her pajamas from last night.

Draco's expression softened when he saw her, still flushed with sleep as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and trying to straighten her curls with the other.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her ex and she hurried down the stairs. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"My question as well," the blonde added again.

"I saw you two at the theatre last night. Surely, you don't believe Malfoy is interested in you, Hermione. He's up to something. I know it!"

Draco watched in satisfaction as the angry witch mirrored his own stance and crossed her arms over her chest heatedly. She was so passionate when angry that he just wanted to pounce her. That angry pout on her lips begged to be snogged.

Merlin help him if she ever got truly pissed at him.

"And just why is it so impossible to believe that Draco could be interested in me, Ronald?"

Ron's eyes widened considerably and he gawked at her like a fish. "Draco? Since when do you call him _Draco_?"

"You needn't concern yourself with my private life anymore, Ron. It no longer involves you."

"Just because you were stupid enough to let her go, Weasley, doesn't mean other men don't want her," Draco added. "I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for six months now."

An adorable blush crossed her cheeks but she still managed to give Ron a confident glare. "Why are you even here, Ron? You should be with Lavender, not here with me."

"I don't trust him, Hermione, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then stop being so overprotective and allow me to move on. I'd prefer to salvage our friendship but not if you continue on like this."

Ron's back straightened suddenly and he drew his hands into fists at his side. "Hermione, has he done something to you?" Slowly, he started reaching for his wand. "If you'll just stay calm, I'll check to make sure—"

"Ron," she hissed, "Just stop!"

Draco watched as the former Gryffindor nearly launched herself at him in her fury. He quickly stepped forward and gripped her by her upper arms as he held her back.

"Granger, calm down," he leaned down and whispered near her ear. He was rather surprised when she tensed momentarily but slowly relaxed in his hands. He sighed and looked up to the current bane of his existence.

"Weasley, for Merlin's sake, I've not put any spells on her. As hard as you obviously find it to believe, I like her. I'm not playing games here. You had your chance so now it's time to back off or," he glanced down at the little lioness waiting to strike, "I'm going to release her and I won't be responsible when she unmans you."

Ron looked a bit unsure as he eyed the two of them. "She doesn't even have her wand on her…"

"I don't _need_ my wand, Ronald!"

The redhead his hands up defensively in front of him. "Fine. I'm leaving. But I swear, Malfoy, I've got my eyes on you."

Draco rolled his eyes when he heard her front door slam and he reluctantly released his grip on her. He held his breath when she turned to face him. If he were honest, a small part of him had always been intimidated by her. Nothing scared her. Nor anyone. She was Gryffindor through and through. Perhaps he'd been a bit jealous about that aspect of her personality over the years.

"Draco—" "Hermione—"

They both laughed and Draco turned back toward the sofa where his dress shirt and jacket were and gathered them.

"I'd better go. That's enough excitement for one morning."

"I'm really very sorry about him. He's not been like this until just recently."

In true Malfoy fashion, he was smirking at her when he turned to face her. "He's jealous in case you weren't certain. I think he knows what he gave up but hadn't really considered the possibility that you'd move on to someone else until I moved into the picture."

She didn't respond however and he found her chocolate eyes trained on his chest. She was sporting the oddest expression, something akin to shock and anxiety.

"What's wrong, Granger? Never seen a man in shape before," he quipped as he began sliding his shirt on again.

Hermione swallowed and felt a blush creep over her cheeks when she realized she'd been staring. She quickly averted her gaze. "No, not really," she admitted. "I've only ever seen Ron without a shirt a handful of times but he's never looked like _that_."

"What?" He gawked at her for a moment, his hands stopping midway through buttoning his shirt. "Do you mean that you and the weasel never…" He let the question hang between them.

She licked her lips nervously and shook her head, "No."

He couldn't help it. He kissed her. A soft but sensual kiss.

"So I could potentially be the first to have you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him suddenly. "You make it sound like ownership which I don't appreciate, Malfoy."

He frowned as he finished tucking his shirt. "I only meant that you're waiting for the right person and I'd like to be him."

Her demeanor softened upon hearing that. "Oh, well then…yes, I suppose."

Draco grinned proudly and kissed her as he slung his jacket over one shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."

With a loud pop, he was gone.

That night he took her to a casual but exquisite dinner at one of the best sushi restaurants in muggle London. He surprised her with his ease around muggles and knowledge of the cuisine. After a walk through the park where she allowed him to hold her hand as they talked, he walked her to the door of her townhome and stood two steps below her and kissed her like the purpose for his entire existence was just to please her.

He conned her into brunch with him in Diagon Alley Sunday and spent the afternoon browsing the shelves of Flourish and Blotts with her until she conceded to allow him to lavish her with five new books. Again, he walked her to her door and stood two steps below her and kissed her like he'd been doing so their entire lives.

She smiled more at work that Monday and the next day and the next. Her easy smiles annoyed Ron far too easily and caused Harry Potter to grin in Draco's general direction knowingly.

They had lunch together regularly, both in the Ministry cafeteria and in the breakroom on their floor. If Harry sent him on assignment for longer than a day, he sent gifts by owl.

From Paris, he sent chocolates and a bottle of wine. From Barcelona, he sent a barrette made with mother-of-pearl to hold back her curls. From St. Petersburg, he sent warm gloves and a soft wool scarf.

Six months into their relationship, he returned from Rome with a ring.

While still his usual sarcastic and sneering self, he doted on Hermione Granger as if she were made of gold. He teased her until she blushed and then kissed her until she melted. Everyone had noticed the changes in him. That included his parents.

His father refused to speak with him as long as he remained in a relationship with her. His mother seemed to be taking a softer approach.

"And there's no changing your mind, Draco? I don't think your father will ever relent on this," his mother sighed sadly as they enjoyed brunch one Sunday in Diagon Alley.

"Father can do whatever he pleases and so will I," he responded irritably as he sipped his coffee.

"And her parents? What have they to say about you?"

Narcissa Malfoy was under no delusions of what people said or thought of their family since the war. Most had moved on and taken their charitable acts since as a penance of sorts, welcoming them back into the fold of the wizarding world. After all, they hadn't stood with the Dark Lord until the end.

Draco swallowed uncomfortably and glanced at the rain soaked window they were seated against.

"They seem leery of me still but that hasn't stopped them from inviting me to dinner multiple times. Her father seems the most untrusting."

She nodded and wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin before resting it on the table. "If you're certain she's the one you want, then you have my blessing." She rolled her eyes when he lifted a single, questioning eyebrow. "Not that you requested it. I'd rather see my grandchildren when they come along, Draco, than stand beside your stubborn father on this one. I did that twice already in life and look what that got us."

She shrugged her shoulders and reached for her drink. "She's an attractive, successful woman, Draco. As long as she loves you, I have no issue with her. Honestly, I've not seen you this happy in years."

Draco slid a small black box across the table to his mother and waited as she inspected the contents. As if reading her mind, he spoke up.

"That's as big as I think I can go. She won't wear it if it's too ostentatious."

"It's beautiful, Draco." She passed it back with a small but sincere smile. "I hope you get the answer you want."

Self-conscious as he sometimes was around her, that night Draco took his girlfriend on a moonlit walk through the park near her home. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she turned her face up towards the falling snow, a warm smile playing on her lips. His heart thudded in his chest when she glanced at him, her smile still intact.

She was smiling for _him_.

Hermione had never in her life thought she'd feel so happy around Draco Malfoy. He'd gone above and beyond these last six months to prove that he was genuine and that the past negativity between them was just that—the past.

He'd been sweet, caring, and completely interested in her in a way Ron never had been. He liked hearing her stories, still teased her whenever she went on one of her educational monologues, but always followed with an apologetic kiss that warmed her insides.

He'd been a complete gentleman and not once pressed her for sex, particularly when she expressed that she liked the idea of waiting for marriage. (Though he did snog her senseless fairly often which reassured her that he did want her that way.) She only hoped that he realized she wanted that with him though.

"That's a ridiculous hat," Draco smirked playfully as he reached up to flick the fuzzy ball at the end of the white cable knit hat.

Hermione nudged into him, causing him to step off the sidewalk slightly. "You bought it for me, you prat."

He squeezed her gloved hand in his and pulled them to a stop in front of a snow covered bench. "I know. I'm only teasing you, Hermione."

"I know," she smiled.

Draco remembered quite clearly what it used to be like watching her give those smiles to Weasley and his gut clenched realizing that now they were meant for him.

"I have a question I want to ask you."

Her winter boots crunched on the snow under their feet as she took a step closer and noted his sudden serious expression. "Anything. You know that."

He played with the curled ends of her hair before glancing into her warm, brown eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel as brave as he'd felt all day just thinking about this. There was a chance, albeit small, that she'd say no and he'd likely just die inside.

Hermione tipped her head curiously as he licked his lips. He reached for her left hand and held her eyes as he slowly pulled the wool glove from her hand and pocketed it in his coat.

Her eyes widened and her heart thundered in her ribcage when he slowly lowered down on one knee in the snow.

"Six months ago you gave me a chance I probably didn't deserve to take you on a date. I want to ask for you to give me a chance to spend the rest of our lives together." He pulled the black box he'd been carrying for the past two weeks from his pocket and slowly opened it. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Her mouth moved before any sound came and finally she gave up and merely nodded swiftly.

Draco visibly relaxed when a clear smile overtook her features and she nodded her acceptance. Without much thought he slid the ring on her finger quickly and wasted no time in taking her into his arms. He kissed her deeply but couldn't contain himself and soon began peppering soft kisses all along her face. Her soft laughter set his soul on fire.

After another lingering kiss, he pulled back to meet her eyes again. He wrapped his much larger hand around her left and held it up between them as he kissed her knuckles right above her new accessory, his gaze locked with hers.

"My father isn't going to be happy," she smiled sadly.

Draco shook his head and crossed his arms confidently. "Don't be so sure. I didn't ask for his permission but I did ask for his blessing."

Hermione lifted her eyes from what she considered the giant rock on her hand and gave him an incredulous look, eyebrows lifted and mouth half open. "He knew you were proposing? And you're still alive to do it?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "And your mother. They each gave me their blessing—separately."

"Sweet Merlin, miracles do happen," she laughed airily.

He frowned playfully and looped her arm through his to keep her left hand warm as he steered them towards the park's exit. He doubted she was ready to put her glove back on with her new accessory so inviting to look at.

"I'm not all that bad anymore," he defended himself haughtily.

"Of course not. I do believe I've had a hand in changing you for the better," she teased back.

Draco shook his head when he took in her triumphant grin and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. All hail Hermione Granger, the brave Gryffindor war hero who tamed ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy."

"There are worse things to be known for," she smirked.

He didn't argue and merely kept them moving down the snowy path. Much to Draco's amusement, he caught her still examining her new accessory. She'd never been particularly materialistic so he felt quite proud that she seemed so enthralled with her engagement ring.

While he knew she appreciated his gifts when Harry had him out on assignment, he was well aware that it was more for the attention he gave her than the objects themselves.

He didn't notice however when she stopped walking suddenly until her arm slipped through his.

"Wait, this isn't from the Malfoy family vault, is it," she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The jewels from the Malfoy vault were known to be gaudy, dark, and some even cursed. Not exactly what someone like Hermione would be seen wearing.

Draco scoffed, clearly offended as he pressed a hand over his heart. "As if something that beautiful would come out of the old vaults." More serious, he added, "I wouldn't even consider it. Not for you. I had it specially made."

"I would think your mother would have demanded differently," she responded dryly.

Draco walked back to her and looped her arm through his as he began leading her from the park again. "Don't be so quick to assume. My mother has come around about you."

Hermione snorted and turned an incredulous look up to her now fiancé. "No offense, Draco, but I'll believe that when I see it."

"Get prepared then," he smirked down at her. "Because we're having dinner with her tomorrow night."

Hermione stopped abruptly and pulled her arm from him. "Absolutely not, Draco! The last time I was anywhere near your parents was when we accidentally ran into them in Diagon Alley after we started dating. The woman stood and watched as your father nearly hexed me before you interfered."

Draco cupped her face between both hands and kissed her gently. "I would not for even a second subject you to her presence if I thought she wasn't sincere about supporting my choice in a wife. She wants me to be happy and she'd like to see her grandchildren when they arrive one day."

Her initial irritation deflated slightly, her brown eyes softening, and she covered his hands with her own. "And your father?"

"My father isn't invited to dinner. No if, ands, or buts—as your mother likes to say." He smiled at her soft giggle. "You're my priority now, Hermione. You're everything." He kissed her again and began their exit once more. "Though," he added after a beat, "if he can ever pull his wand from his ass maybe I'll consider changing my mind."

He grinned when she laughed openly at his joke and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they left the snowy park.

"In other news that I just know will really make your night," Hermione started as they approached her townhome—soon to be theirs when he moved in after the wedding, "Ron got Lavender pregnant."

Draco's eyes lit with amusement. "You're joking!"

He and Ron had not exactly gained friendly terms since Hermione began dating him. The redhead still glared and grumbled around him at work, despite her pleas for them to get along.

"Not at all. And Mrs. Weasley is furious according to Harry."

"Because they're not married?"

"Well, maybe a little but mostly because she can't stand Lavender. Harry said she insulted Mrs. Weasley's cooking last week."

"That's Gryffindor courage used in a way I've never seen." Draco grinned mischievously. "I know you don't like it when I revel in his misfortune but can you honestly blame me?"

Hermione bit her lip as they ascended her steps and pulled her arm away to retrieve her key from her pocket. "Just try not to be so openly smug about it."

Smug, he was, but he narrowed his eyes as she unlocked the door and waved him in. Obviously, he was being invited in for a cup of hot chocolate and a thorough snogging, which he felt he deserved after his lovely proposal.

"Why did you tell me anyway? You know that adds fuel to the fire."

She shrugged as he helped her out of her coat. "You made me happy by proposing. I thought I'd give you a little something in return," she grinned playfully. "Besides a thorough snogging," she added knowingly.

Draco growled playfully and stole a soft kiss from her before she could turn to pull their cups from her cupboard. "You're perfect for me, Hermione Granger. You little minx!"

 _Eight Months Later_

"I can't believe we just did that."

Draco smirked against her neck as he peppered soft kisses along her skin. "Believe it. Even little know-it-all Gryffindors can be naughty sometimes." He chuckled when she smacked his shoulder and lifted his head to make eye contact. "We didn't do anything wrong."

Hermione was still straddling his hips, her blouse unbuttoned and her skirt pushed up. Her body was still humming with contented warmth post lovemaking.

"We just had sex in my office, Draco. I don't think that's proper office conduct," she sighed as she began rebuttoning her shirt.

Draco watched as her skin slowly disappeared from view and groaned pitifully. "We're married. And besides, the door is locked and you cast a silencio charm beforehand. Nobody will even know."

" _I'll_ know." She finished her last button and then eased off him to straighten her skirt and underwear. Once she'd unleashed him on their honeymoon, they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Somehow she managed to compose herself as she sat on the edge of her desk watching him button his own shirt and waistcoat. She was immediately back to prim and proper Hermione Granger—Granger _-Malfoy_.

It still struck a slight nerve that she'd been so adamant to keep her old surname and only hyphenate. However, it was also such a part of her identity that he kind of understood. The more he said it in his head the more he actually didn't mind the sound of it.

After all, she'd been the one to correct a Ministry official last week when they'd returned from their two week honeymoon in the Caribbean. She made certain that the man was aware that her name had changed and she expected that he use it properly when addressing her.

Draco lifted an arrogant eyebrow as he stood and rested his hands on either side of her hips, a smirk tipping his lips as she had to tilt her head back to make eye contact.

"Do you regret it?"

She narrowed her eyes playfully but soon relaxed with a contented sigh. "With you? Never."

He smiled sincerely at his wife and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He watched as she reached up to straighten his tie. He loved those small intimate gestures.

Hermione patted his chest when she was done and gave him a small smile. "Alright, back to work with you."

Draco groaned and stole one last kiss before he pushed away and rounded her desk for the door. "Three whole bleeding hours before I can do that again," he grumbled to himself.

Hermione bit her lip, her grin peeking through as she heard him. No, she certainly didn't regret this.


End file.
